fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ella Metals and Winged Nexus: Tower Defence
Ella Metals and Winged Nexus: Tower Defence is a tower-defense game developed by Steli Entertainment and Twenty-Second Choice. Suprisingly, it is the first game developed by the two companies together. It is a tower defence game with gameplay based on the Ella-Metals and Winged Nexus series. Gameplay The basic gameplay of the game involves placing down towers, with different effects, in strategic areas to prevent the enemies from achieving their goal in the level (whether it be getting from one side of the map to the other or destroying a specific target on the map). The enemies will always take the shortest path to their objective, which means it is possible to use towers to change their course (you cannot, however, place a tower in such a way that it would block the enemy's path to their goal for balance reasons). Towers can only be purchased using points, which are gained for defeating enemies or surviving a wave. These points can also be used to upgrade towers, increasing their capabilities. Towers can also be sold for 50% of the price that they cost. Game Modes Campaign There are three separate campaigns featured in the game: Ella Metals, Winged Nexus, and Crossover. The first two campaigns feature unique levels, enemies and towers and the third features the elements from the first two campaigns. Sandbox Mode In Sandbox Mode, you have an infinite amount of points to spend, you can have more than one of each type of hero out, you can skip enemy waves, and the losing condition is removed from the map. This lets you play around to find out which strategies work best, or just generally have fun doing whatever you want. Towers The towers in the game are based on elements from both of the series featured in the game. Heroes are also available; the Ella Metals and Winged Nexus heroes both work differently. Ella Metals The Ella Metals towers featured in the game are all the powers of the characters in the series. *Metal Mania - Shoots rapid pieces of metal at the enemies as they pass. *Pasta Power - Boiling hot shapes of pasta and sauce spreads to the eight adjacent squares, continually dealing damage while enemies are standing in the spaces. *Lexan - Blocks the enemy's path until they destroy it. Heroes Heroes can be placed on top of existing towers, to provide buffs to them. Only one of each hero can be on the map at once. *Ella Metals - Can be placed on Metal Mania towers, to double their rate of fire. *Andy Pasta - Can be placed on Pasta Power towers to double their range. *Lexi Lexan - Can be placed on Lexan towers to recover their health while not being attacked. If the tower she is on is destroyed, she can then be placed on another Lexan tower. Winged Nexus The Winged Nexus towers featured in the game are different fairies who have different magical abilities. *Stone Elemental - Creates pillars of stone in the adjacent eight blocks that damage enemies *Fire Elemental - Shoots a stream of fire at passing enemies that deals minor damage, but continues to deal damage for a short time afterwards. *Water Elemental - Shoots a stream of water that temporarily slows the enemy down, but negates a Fire Elemental's attack. Heroes Heroes are essentially normal towers, which begin at the maximum upgraded level (and are cheaper than the total cost it would take to upgrade a tower to that level), but can only be placed once. *Demi - Stone Elemental *TBA *TBA Trivia *Steli Entertainment planned a tower defence game since the first Series Swap Day. **After mentioning this on chat to , the game was born. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Crossovers G Ella Metals and Winged Nexus: Tower Defence Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Joint Projects Category:Spin-offs Category:Strategy Games Category:The Aeo Composition Category:Tower Defense Games